Rider
by Bakasims
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'un Rider ? OS/UA/SasuNaru/Death-fic.


**Démenti : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : OS/Death-Fic/UA**

**Paire : Naruto/Sasuke**

**Rider**

_**Un Rider n'a pas peur de mourir.**_

Une équipe.

Trois amis d'enfance.

Une Falaise.

Une promesse.

Une moto.

Des courses.

Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura l'ont acheté ensemble.

Et ensemble ils sont devenus des Riders.

Ces personnes qui ne vivent que pour leurs motos, que pour les courses et l'adrénaline.

Toutes leurs économies y étaient passées.

Que ce soit illégal, ce la ne les dérangeaient pas.

Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, perdre ou gagner rien n'avait d'importance.

_**Un Rider n'aime que sa moto.**_

Un triangle amoureux.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était construit au fil du temps.

Sakura aimait Sasuke.

Et Sasuke aimait réciproquement Naruto.

Pourtant ils faisaient tous semblant de ne rien voir.

L'amour aurait détruit leur esprit d'équipe, leur complicité.

Leur esprit de Rider.

_**Un Rider aime le danger et ne le craint pas.**_

Les courses.

Qu'elles soient dangereuses ou non.

Le trio relevait le défi.

Après tout, une course difficile était bien plus excitante que n'importe quelles autres courses.

Le Tétra est une des courses les plus difficiles du pays.

Elle se déroule dans une forêt, en pleine nuit et le terrain est vaguement balisé, mais le prix à gagner valait grandement le danger que représentait cette course.

Sasuke excellait en technique

Naruto en vitesse.

Sakura, elle, était de loin la plus agile sur une moto.

Il avait été donc tout naturel que ce soit elle qui y participe.

_**Un Rider fera tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner.**_

Ils avaient besoin d'argent.

Cette course, le Tétra étaient une grande opportunité. Sakura le savait.

Une rumeur circulait.

Un certain raccourci qui permettait de gagner de précieuses secondes.

Ce n'était pas son genre de tricher.

Mais tant que personne ne le découvrait, personne ne pouvait dire qu'elle avait triché.

_Il restait à peine quelques minutes avant le départ, elle avait pris sa décision deux jours avant, sans rien dire à ses coéquipiers et savais ce qui lui restait à faire. _

_Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et Naruto qui stressait, examinant sans cesse la moto. Elle monta sur sa moto et enlaça Naruto. C'était leur rituel. Mais quand arriva le tour de Sasuke, elle l'embrassa._

_« Pour me porter chance » s'était-elle justifier sous le regard ahuri des deux autres. _

Le lendemain on put lire dans les journaux qu'une jeune fille du nom de Sakura Haruno avait trouvé la mort dans une course illégal.

_**Un Rider ne peut arrêter de courir.**_

Il leur fallut deux ans pour faire leur deuil.

Ils avaient réparé la moto.

Mais les courses c'étaient finis.

Sasuke découvrit, un jour, le journal intime de Sakura.

Elle y disait qu'elle avait découvert les sentiments de ses coéquipiers et qu'au moins si elle mourrait plus rien ne les empêcherait de vivre leur amour.

Typiquement le genre de chose que Sakura pouvait dire, avait pensé Sasuke et Naruto.

Mais ils ne changèrent rien à leur relation.

Typiquement leur fierté d'hommes aurait dit Sakura.

Trois mois après.

Naruto pris la moto et s'en alla.

En voyant le nom de la course qui se déroulerait près d'ici, posé sur la table, Sasuke compris.

_Le soir même. _

_Sasuke toqua fébrile à la porte de l'hôtel. Naruto lui ouvrit et ils se regardèrent un moment. Semblant discuter par la pensée._

_« je n'ai pas pu y résister » dit finalement Naruto._

_« Je sais. »_

_« Je suis un rider. » Dit Naruto avec un sourire._

_Sasuke, lui sourit à sont tour et l'embrassa. Naruto se laissa faire et le laissa entrer._

_Ce soir-là, ils concrétisèrent, pour la première fois, leur amour dans les draps de l'hôtel._

Le soir de la course.

Deux ans.

Deux ans qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation.

Pris d'une envie soudaine Naruto embrassa Sasuke avant le départ.

Une sensation de malaise et de déjà vu les envahirent.

Un sourire confiant.

Le signal de départ.

Un accident.

Trois Riders gravement blessés.

Dont Naruto.

Coma profond.

Une nouvelle promesse, de la part d'un amant dévasté.

_« Je deviendrais le numéro Un, pour toi et Sakura. Et je garderais ce titre jusqu'à ce que tu te réveille. C'est une promesse de Rider. »._

_**Un Rider n'a pour seul rêve et ambition que de devenir le n°1.**_

Deux ans plus tard.

Sasuke devint le numéro un dans tout le pays.

Cinq cents kilomètres plus loin.

Le jour-même.

Dans un hôpital.

Naruto mourut.

_**Un Rider n'a que sa moto, c'est toute sa vie.**_

Deux semaines plus tard.

Sur une falaise.

Un groupe de jeune retrouva le corps d'un rider.

Encore en position assise.

Les bras striés de coupures.

Le sang colorait toute la moto de rouge.

Sasuke s'était suicidé.

_**Un Rider meurt avec sa moto.**_

« Mais ?...si un Rider tombe amoureux ? »

« Alors ce n'est plus un Rider…C'est tout simplement un homme. »

_**Un Rider n'est pas un homme, simplement une extension de sa moto.**_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Salut, voici un de mes ONVNI (Objet non-volant non identifié). Rien de spécial à dire sur ce truc.<em>

_A plus !_

_Bakasims._


End file.
